


生而为国

by Sebaciel384232



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebaciel384232/pseuds/Sebaciel384232
Summary: So this is basically a Chinese translation of "Are We Humans?" wrote by neioo. I do not own the origional and I only did this translation because I really love this work. I was supposed to put this on lofter but for somehow it's pronibited. So yeah I just have to put it here...fuck you lofter. :)没错第三章刚发了不到十分钟就被屏蔽了 有耐心点开走外链的小伙伴们谢谢你们qwq





	生而为国

【第三章】 Post-Atomic Bombs

空气中弥漫着紧张而尴尬的气息。

沉默包围着他们；美/国，俄/罗/斯和中/国能听到有人在这栋房子的别处用日语争吵。他们现在位于一间茶室里。这间房子在战时曾被裕仁天皇使用；但是如今，这间房子已被美/国军/队人员占领，日/本也被关押在这里。这也正是这三个国/家前来的原因：他们是来看日/本的。

美/国紧紧的盯着墙上的日历，这是他唯一能做的事情。日期被圈出来了：September 15, 1949. 这本日历是英文的：它被分发给了美/国军队——现在它被胡乱地钉在墙上。在这个房间的另一头还挂着另一本日历，这本用日文书写的精美日历悬挂的更为端正，它所标注的日期与那本英文日历所标注的如出一辙：1949 年 9 月 15 日。长期的占领让这所房子破败不堪，而这些日历就是最好的反映。

无法忍受的沉默。美/国讨厌这样，却又无可奈何。他不知道他应该说什么，或者说说什么才是正确的。他对伊万和王耀都了解的不多。所以说聊私人问题绝不是一个好的选择，特别是在波茨坦之后。

光是想起波茨坦就令他作呕。他还记得法/国，在经过了数月的抑郁，破碎与惶恐后，是付出了多大的努力才重新振作起来的。在普/鲁/士发作了的时候，在法/国和西/班/牙为此惊慌失措的时候，来自美/国和俄/罗/斯的士兵闯入了房间，将子弹射进了他们的头颅。

当然，这引起了更多的恐慌。

当一些俄/罗/斯士兵把普/鲁/士残破的躯体拖出房间时，另一些士兵将那些属于苏/联的国/家化身拽走了。当他们企图对乌/克/兰和白/俄/罗/斯使用暴力时，俄/罗/斯想要去拦下他们。作为惩罚，那些士兵对着他的头开了一枪，然后将想要对此做出什么反应的中/国赶出了房间。

这是美/国自那以后第一次见到他们。

在那次会议之后，他就被押上船送走了，也没有能够联系上英/国或者加/拿/大以了解法/国的状况。还不止这些:他的上级对他施加了极大的压力，反复问他一些问题：

你是忠于美/国的，是吗？

你永远不会背叛国/家，对吧？

你是不是一直在演戏？

我们能够信任你吗？

自从普/鲁/士和西/班/牙背叛了他们的国/家，政/府官员们就一直在担心他们的国/家也会做出同样的举动。尽管几乎所有人都承认希/特/勒是邪恶的，他们仍然为普/鲁/士的行为而感到迷惑：“难道普/鲁/士不是德/国的一部分吗？这么做简直是违背他的天性！”

这些最近的动荡正是美/国害怕和俄/罗/斯和中/国——和伊万和王耀——交流的原因。他想要继续考虑最近的事件，但中/国的咳嗽声扰乱了他的思绪。出于礼貌，美/国和俄/罗/斯企图无视这一切，因为他们知道这是因为他自己家里的内/战而引起的；然而咳嗽声丝毫没有减弱的迹象，他的口中甚至流出了鲜血。美/国不得不尴尬的问道：“你需要喝点水吗？”

“没事的。”中/国喘道，艰难的吸入着空气。刚刚咳出的血被他接在了手中，对于该如何处理这些血，他显得有些不知所措。俄/罗/斯皱了皱眉，从自己的口袋中掏出了一条手帕递给了他。中/国将它接了过去，将血从手上擦去。

沉默再一次笼罩了他们。

美/国讨厌透了他现在穿着的衣服。这是一件军服，和将军穿的那种一模一样。闷热而粗糙的布料上装饰着一些不属于他的奖章。只是为了面子罢了。中/国和俄/罗/斯也穿着军服，上面同样坠着许多勋章。这些勋章并没有让他们看起来更威风一些：他们看起来糟透了。

在花园和茶室之间隔着一道薄薄的纸门，一只苍蝇从纸门上的洞里飞了进来，落在了那个丑陋的美/国日历上。

“你们喜欢动画吗？”美/国唐突的问道。一滴汗顺着他的脊背滑了下来。俄/罗/斯和中/国盯着他。在他们能够给出回复之前，敲门声就响了起来，一个士兵推开了门，并对他们点头示意：他们现在可以去见日/本了。

美/国努力的想要冷静下来。在投下原/子/弹后，他就已经见过日/本了。他自从九月十号就一直呆在这里，每一天他都被强迫去见他。每一次，本田菊的惨状都让他想吐。

美/国起身走出了门，中/国和俄/罗/斯紧跟着他。在他踏进日/本所处的那个昏暗肮脏的小屋时，他的思绪飞到了别处。在用燃烧弹轰炸东/京后，日/本政府就搬到了京/都。

在两枚原子弹被投下时，日/本就在那里。

美/国甚至不敢想象，如果他当时是在广/岛或者长/崎的话，他又会是什么样。

他皱了皱眉，在日/本的房间外停下了，不安的转身看向中/国和俄/罗/斯。中/国似乎面无表情，俄/罗/斯的脸上也没有什么情绪波动。美/国知道他们是为什么而来看日/本的。这是一个威胁，一个来自美/国政府的威胁。别招惹美/国，不然我们就会用原子弹把你们炸个稀巴烂，你们的国/家就会变成这种惨状！

严格来说，美/国不应该给他们任何预警。他的上级想要达到威慑中/国和俄/罗/斯的目的。但是他不能让他们毫无心理准备的走进去。

“所以，呃，”他用一种富于表现的口吻说出了这些单词。另外两个国/家盯着他。“呃，是的，他看起来糟透了。我是说，我从来没见过一个国/家伤得如此之重。”

“···”他们的回应出乎意料的一致。

美/国盯着地面，但没有停下解释。“他···没有恢复。自从那些炸弹之后，他完全没有好转——哪怕是一丝——的迹象。他身上有两块地方——他的肚子和右腿——那里的皮肤几乎是完全融化了。腹部的器官都完全暴露出来了，有一些器官甚至开始腐烂了。至于右腿那里，肌肉和骨头都肉眼可见。”

“···”

他尝试着去用闲聊的口气带过这一切。“还有一天，他的身体上好像出现了霉菌？或许是？我们不是很确定，因为没有人想要靠近他，而我则是不能靠近他——他会吓坏的。他似乎不是完全的神志不清：这让事情变得更糟了。不论何时，只要我尝试着去接近他，他就是拼命挣扎尖叫——不过他叫不出声音，因为他的脖子上全是伤，或许里面的骨头也折断了。还有他的头发上都结了血块，房间里的味道闻起来简直可以说是可怕，并且他的一只眼睛直接从眼眶里滚了出来，另一只里面全是脓水，上厕所这种事情也是直接在床上解决的，我也不知道他是怎么做到的，因为他完全没有吃过东西——”

“带我们去见他。”中/国打断了他的喋喋不休。

美/国咽了口唾沫，不安的打开了门。一股恶臭迎面扑来。美/国打了个喷嚏，又向房间里跨了几步，俄/罗/斯和中/国也跟了上来。这个房间曾被当做储物柜使用，所以它要显得更为阴暗窄小。潮湿的空气中夹杂着霉菌的气味，让美/国的头隐隐作痛。日/本缩在房间的角落里，尽可能的让自己离门远一些。他们从这里并不能很好的看清他的身影。

他们静静地站了几分钟，这让美/国的反胃又增加了几分。

“我能靠近一些吗？”中/国终于问道。如同他的表情一样，他的声音中也没有夹杂着丝毫波动。美/国不知道他是怎么做到的：和他自己不一样，他总是能够轻易的压下自己的情绪。他的情绪都写在脸上，而中/国和俄/罗/斯就能把他们的情绪很好的隐藏起来。有那么一刻，美/国有些嫉妒。然而那一丝嫉妒的情绪很快消融在了紧张里。

“我不建议那么做，”他回答道，目光黏在一把倚在墙上的扫把上。“我已经说过了，靠近他会把他吓坏的。他看不见我们，但他能感觉到我们的气息，而我不觉得你的气息能安抚他。”

“···的确不能。”

他们继续站在原地。

“我看不清楚。”俄/罗/斯说，打破了沉默。他的声音十分平静，几乎是漠不关心。美/国讨厌这样。

“好吧，反正我们也不能靠近他，所以我们可以走了。”这是他的回答。他现在没有任何多余的精力去面对日/本。他精疲力尽，惶惶不安，愧疚撕咬着他的内心。他只想离开。

俄/罗/斯转过身来，对着他露出了一个令人不安的笑容。“我从莫/斯/科一路赶过来，就为了看看日/本的样子。你知道我在路上颠簸了多久吗？这一点都不好玩。护送我的人也不乐意仅仅因为美/国人的邀请就前来，但我们来了，因为我们是‘同盟’。”他用英语说出了“同盟”这个单词，每一个音节都清晰刺耳。“所以我现在一定要看个清楚，好吗？这正是我为之前来的原因。”

在美/国能够做出任何反应前，俄/罗/斯就向前走了过去。中/国叹了口气，随后也跟了上去。美/国不情愿的也上前了几步。区区几步之后他们就已经站在了日/本的面前，而随着他们的靠近，日/本那曾经毫无生机的身体瞬间开始激烈的挣扎。那只被脓水浸泡的眼睛里发出了红光，他的气息瞬间席卷了整个房间。那股气息是如此的势不可挡，以至于中/国，俄/罗/斯和美/国同时捂住了头。日/本似乎是想要尖叫，但他发出来的只有断续的嘶哑声音。他拼命的扑打着，从床上掉了下来，导致他身上的腐肉和器官都暴露在三人的眼前。

美/国冲上前去想要把他放回床上，但这只导致了他更激烈的挣扎。美/国抓住了他，努力的控制着自己的力量以防止伤害到日/本，但这对他而言似乎难度大了些。他最终只能半拖半抱的把日/本扔回了床上，然后就冲向了房间的另一端。俄/罗/斯和中/国已经退到了那里。美/国撞开了门，在踏出房间的那一刻，他终于又觉得自己能够呼吸了。

走廊上空荡荡的，只有一个美/国称作他的“私人保姆”——实际上是由总/统指派而来监视他的政/府官员——站在那里。还有两个美/国士兵用枪瞄准了他们。就着走廊的光线，美/国能够看到被蹭到他的制服上的血和脓汁。

“什么事都没有。”他冲口而出。“别再用枪指着我们了。”

“有没有出事是由我们来判断的。”美/国的保姆刻薄的答道。

“我们在这里，就像你们命令的那样，看着一个腐烂的国/家。你用枪指着我们的这种行为可以被视为主动挑衅，你明白了吗？”中/国用英语吼道。他的声音中充斥着愤怒，音调也比平时要高一些。美/国莫名的感到了一丝欣慰，但很快就变成了忧惧。俄/罗/斯又露出了那种可怕的笑容。

那些士兵放下了他们的枪。美/国的保姆叹了一口气。“美/国，你需要换上新的衣服。中/国和俄/罗/斯，我们为你们准备了午餐。我们会护送你们到餐厅。等美/国换完了衣服，你们就可以共进午餐了。”

共进午餐可以说是美/国最不想做的事了。

******************************

午餐是传统日式食物。离美/国到达日/本不过五天，可他已经吃日式食物吃到想吐了。在他夹起一块食物的同时，他不可避免的想到了日/本，想到了菊。

他曾经觉得菊是他的朋友：至少在某种程度上。他们有着共同的爱好，日/本的性格也和他的形成了完美的互补。而现在他甚至不确定他们还能不能共处一室。这个想法让他很难过；但是他并不清楚自己难过的原因，所以他将纠结的情绪强压下去，尝试着将注意力转移到其他事物上。

中/国和俄/罗/斯坐在他的对面。他们又回到了茶室，充当他们餐桌的茶几小而低，所以他们都跪坐在软垫上。对面的两个人挨得很近，甚至可以说是挤在对方的私人空间里。美/国觉得这样很奇怪，而他又被迫看着他们互动：这让他更不舒服了。

在冲出房间后，中/国看起来有些苍白和不安，但是现在，在十五分钟后，他又恢复了平日的沉着。俄/罗/斯则一直维持着他那种漠不关心的状态。

筷子与碗碰撞的声音是这个房间里唯一的声音。终于，俄/罗/斯打破了沉默：“我的确喜欢动画。”

美/国觉得自己脸红了。“Cool.Yeah.我也挺喜欢的。”

“科技真的太奇妙了，”俄/罗/斯欢乐的说道。美/国想要他——就一次，就这一次——展露出其他的情绪。他想知道他的真实想法。比如，因为仅仅想要帮助你所谓的姐妹而被子弹贯穿头部是什么感觉？你有没有关心过普/鲁/士被拖走的破碎身体？你对日/本的状况有什么想法？美/国不想得到一些轻蔑的回答，但是他知道俄/罗/斯只会给他那样的回答。因为新的政策，他从来没有一个去了解伊万的机会。

“你喜欢动画吗，耀？”俄/罗/斯问道，他在看向他的时候弯起了双眼。

“大概吧？”中/国回答。声音似乎是从遥远的地方传来的，他显得有些心不在焉。法/国在大部分时间都是这样的。

门被突然的打开了，将三个国/家吓了一跳。

韩/国站在那里。他在看见了中/国的那一刻就冲了过来，断断续续的哽咽着。

“형님이！”他尖叫着，几乎是越过了俄/罗/斯，将中/国一把拉进了自己的怀里。“你没事真的太好了！”

就像纳/粹/德/国做过的那样，日/本也在韩/国和其他被征服的国/家身上做了一系列实验。韩/国是在京/都外的军事基地里被找到的，和他一起被找到的还有越/南，柬/埔/寨，老/挝，香/港和泰/国。因为那些实验的缘故，韩/国看起来瘦弱不堪。中/国能够逃过日/本的追捕的原因只有一个：他几乎没有参与到正面战场上。他更多时候是和毛/泽/东一起在后方战斗，因此他没有很多被暴露在前线的机会。（对此处有意见的人请先去底部看译者的话）

他看向韩国的目光中夹杂着震惊，然后他立马试图从他的怀抱中挣脱出来。

“不要再抱着我了，”他急切的说道。

韩/国继续抽噎着。

“勇洙，快停下。我们不能这样，”他急切的说道，这次用的是韩语。“这样会激怒他们的。”

俄/罗/斯站了起来，似乎是想要把韩/国从他身上撬走，但他在看到站在门口的香/港，泰/国和越/南后停下了动作。他们和韩/国一样憔悴。美/国的保姆站在他们的身后。他清了清嗓子。“中/国的顾问同意让他们小聚一下。美/国和俄/罗/斯——请跟我来。”

俄/罗/斯瞪着韩/国，似乎很不情愿离开。中/国对着他露出了一个痛苦的表情，随后对他挥了挥手，导致俄/罗/斯皱着眉头走了出去。美/国站起来跟了出去，和那三个国/家擦肩而过。俄/罗/斯的保姆正在走廊上等着。

“俄/罗/斯要走了，他得启程去中/国。”美/国的保姆解释道。美/国点了点头，然后转向了俄/罗/斯。他不知道他该做什么。挥手道别？握手？美/国一点都不想亲他。千万不要。

俄/罗/斯沉默着伸出了他的手。在他们握手之后，他们的保姆用奇怪的发音表示了友好。俄/罗/斯和他的保姆转身离开了，他的身上似乎同时散发着拘谨，愤怒和消极等情绪。

“有一些文件需要你去处理一下。”在那两个人消失在了视野中后，美/国的保姆对他说道。

美/国点了点头，他已经想要睡上一觉了。当他们离开时，他听到了韩/国的抽泣声。

 

作者的话：

“형님이”是韩语里“大哥”的意思。

以及：我知道在很久之前台湾那里就有人居住，并且也诞生了文化，但是由于台/湾在几个世纪以来一直被不同的人居住（而这些人和台/湾现在的大部分居民以及没关系了），为了剧情，私设湾娘在解放战争后诞生。我对台/湾了解的不多；如果这个设定踩雷请见谅。

 

译者的话：

为了避免引战提一下：在ww2的时候，正面战场上作战的基本都是gmd成员，gcd更多的是在后方作战。这点初中历史中都有学到（暴露自己知识水平了···），是史实，作者在这里只是想表达这点。作者的意思是：“由于王耀更多时候都和gcd成员及领导人呆在一起，他暴露在正面战场的机会很少，因此没有被抓去做实验。”作者和译者都明白、也没有企图篡改历史。提到双方领导人只是作者对于“为什么少主在ww2期间没有被和韩/国他们一起抓走"的解释。少主吐血是由内战引起的这个设定也是合情合理的，诚然ww2对所有国家——包括少主——造成了很大的伤害，但是这里的时间设定是1949，离ww2结束已有4年，吐血的原因设定为解放战争更为合理一些。再次强调原作者是米家人，看历史的角度和我们有不同很正常，如果有歪曲史实的情况译者也不会选择去翻译。同样译者翻译的可能有些不到位，有可能会引起误解。国设文章有争议很正常，也欢迎提出不同意见，但请不要撕···我爱少主，爱少主代表的中国，作为少主的家人我也一定会铭记历史，所以请不要上纲上线···另外如果想要真正的了解历史还请去看历史书，同人毕竟是经过美化修饰的，不能当做文献材料看···谢谢理解QLQ


End file.
